chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles the Dark
"It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?"- Mephiles the Dark, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a centuries-long plan to release Iblis from Princess Elise and rejoin with it, which succeeded when he gleefully killed Sonic the Hedgehog. He then reemerged with Iblis, remaking Solaris, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and subsequently erased from existence. Appearances in Chad's videos He has appeared in Chad's Sonic '06 gameplays. Personality Unlike most of the villains in the Sonic series, who are driven by a lust for power or revenge, Mephiles (according to Shadow) only seems to crave butthole. He is portrayed as an incredibly mean, cold, manipulative, cruel, sadistic, and ruthless villain with no sense of compassion. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking innocent lives. Mephiles happens to take great pleasure and delight in hurting others and has been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, making him a very sadistic and psychotic individual. For example, he made it his sole mission to cause pain to Elise throughout the entire course of the game, and even broke out into a maniacal laughter after ending Sonic's life. This is also seen when he taunts Omega by telling him he would be reprogrammed to capture Shadow. Mephiles is also highly intelligent, capable of using and manipulating people to further his evil plans. This is shown when he preyed upon Silver's frustration and desire to save the world, by deceiving him into thinking that Sonic was responsible for the devastation of his future, knowing that killing Sonic would have done the exact opposite of what Silver was trying to achieve. In addition, his intelligence was such that he could craft fallback plans in case his initial plans did not work. This was especially evident in the Last Story, where Mephiles proceeded to use a Chaos Emerald to kill Sonic, after Silver evidently stopped trying to kill Sonic. Mephiles also has nihilistic tendencies, as evidenced in his final fight against Shadow, where he asks why Shadow even bothers fighting at all, and why Shadow even bothers defending humanity when they will inevitably persecute him later. However, it seems that he has some manners, as he bowed to Shadow after taking his form, though this was most likely done as a mocking gesture. Enemies *Chad (during the Sonic '06 Let's plays) *Evan (during the Sonic '06 Let's plays) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Princess Elise *Dr. Eggman Trivia * Evan makes fun of him by mispronouncing his name by either calling him "Mefephiles" or "Mefiphiles". Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Character